Miley Goes To McDonald's
by dick rocket
Summary: Miley goes to McDonald's and gets a very special Happy Meal.


This was… creepy. Really creepy.

It was about 11:45, last she checked. Almost lunchtime. And Miley knew McDonald's should be damn packed right about now.

She thought it was just a fluke the drive-through was totally empty - kind of weird, but not completely unbelievable. But once she got inside the restaurant, there wasn't a customer in sight. Not only that, absolutely no employees on duty, either.

At first, Miley tried to assure herself it was probably just a slow day, and a cashier would come out of the kitchen in a little bit to take her order...

But she waited, and waited, even shouting an "anyone there?" into the kitchen. Absolutely nobody showed up at all.

Miley was starting to get a bad feeling. If there weren't any employees on duty, that meant she had free reign to explore the kitchen.

But her conscience was urging her not to do that, though. If this 'case of the empty McDonald's' situation ended up not that big a deal, and she was caught fiddling around in the kitchen, she'd probably get interrogated to hell and back…

Instead, she decided to investigate the restrooms first. Maybe the employees were hiding in there… Pfft, hiding... No, she wasn't shivering, she just walked under an air vent, that's all-

That's another thing that was really weird. The lights and air conditioning were on. They'd be turned off if McDonald's was closed, right? So maybe, that meant, before she got here, it was open. Then, something happened? Which would've caused the employees and restaurant-goers to evacuate the place…

She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her brain. It still didn't make sense. If something like that did happen, like a kitchen fire or a shooting, the building would be surrounded by the police and fire department. She probably wouldn't have gotten entry at all, either.

Miley opened the door to the women's restroom. She checked every stall, but the women's restroom - completely devoid of people - didn't provide any clues. Likewise, she couldn't determine anything from the men's room, either. Err- other than the fact boys were really, really fucking gross. Seriously, there was damp toilet paper all over the floor of one of the stalls…

Well, maybe that could've meant something, who knows. She had abso-fucking-lutely no clue, and was starting to get a little frustrated. Her urge to call the cops already was growing by the minute…

The kitchen.

Throwing caution to the wind, Miley headed out of the men's restroom, past the dining area, and back to the counter, just about to parkour over it-

When she saw something sitting on the counter.

It wasn't there before, she was sure of it. It must've been placed there while she was checking out the restrooms.

It was a Happy Meal Box. It was completely red, too - Miley didn't usually order Happy Meals, unless the toy promo was something really awesome, but weren't they usually more colorful than that? Like, decorated with whatever series or movie they were promoting?

Oh god- No, it wasn't completely nondescript. She didn't look closely enough.

The box had eyes on top of it, right underneath the golden arches handle. Big, bulging, hyper-realistic eyes, with blue pupils. In the middle of its… body?... was a mouth. A huge, grinning maw. Its lips looked like real flesh, and as for its teeth, it looked like it had human teeth shoved inside its gums.

Although Miley's heart skipped more than a few beats, after the initial shock of seeing the… thing, she couldn't help but laugh. Laugh nervously, that is. "T-This is one fucked up promo!" she snorted, slamming her hand down on the countertop. "Okay, okay, you got me!"

She looked into the kitchen behind the counter, waiting for an employee to come out and yell 'surprise!'. Something. Anything. But they never came. Maybe they were afraid Miley would strangle them…? It couldn't be that there was nobody here, someone had to have put that freaky box-thing on the counter.

Miley looked at the anthropomorphic Happy Meal Box again, barely resisting the urge to vomit. Seriously, it looked like its eyes and mouth were made of real human parts… She wanted to touch it. But, every time she reached her hand towards it, she pussied out at the last second.

Whoa- Wait a minute.

Did the thing just get closer to her, when she wasn't looking? No, no way- it was probably just anxiety getting to her, this was all a practical joke, if she stuck around for a while longer an employee would come out and give her a free Big Mac or something as part of their new marketing scheme-

Oh, fuck that.

Miley turned on her heels and ran to the door. But just before she could exit, something jumped from the ceiling, kicking her to the ground. Fuck. She barely caught a glance of the thing that got her, before a hamburger wrapper was forcibly pressed against her nose and mouth.

It didn't smell like hamburger. Judging by the way her arms and legs suddenly felt like they were made out of putty, it must've been some kind of… rape drug.

Mmkay, alright. This was a SERIOUSLY fucked up McDonald's promo.

Weakly, she rolled over onto her back. It was all she could do, with her strength totally sapped. Her vision was suddenly filled with... red blobbish things. Blood? Was there broken glass in her eye? Sure, she could take a few hits but even something like that would still hurt like a bitch-

That's when she realized it. Them. They were surrounding her.

Happy Meals. Everywhere. Just like the one she saw on the counter. Each anthropomorphic box which gathered around her body had the same eyes, same mouth, same teeth. Only difference from the one she saw first, was that these boxes had arms and legs. Capable of movement. Capable of harm.

She could only conclude one thing. These Happy Meal boxes were alive.

Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up, Miley chanted to herself, her nails clawing at the ground. If this wasn't real, she could fall through the ground, and escape, and wake up in her bed, and everything would be alright. Please god, no. Don't do this to me. She could feel the sensations of her nails chipping. This wasn't a nightmare.

One of the Happy Meals stepped towards her. Its eyes would occasionally blink; although that disgusting grin on its mug never changed to anything else. It didn't even twitch.

It climbed onto Miley's stomach, walking up to her chest. It felt like a bowling ball was rolling on her body. Despite looking like it was made from cardboard - like a real Happy Meal box - the creature was undeniably biotic.

Or was it? Before Miley's eyes, it opened itself. Just like one would open a real Happy Meal box, yet autonomously. She peered inside. Instead of emptiness, or perhaps a small hamburger, fries, and a toy, within the Happy Meal's body was a pulsating, bleeding glob of intestine-like organs.

Miley didn't know what else she expected.

But she definitely wasn't expecting the Happy Meal to reach inside its body, and with a disgustingly wet squelch, retrieve a large box of fries.

Miley assumed the red liquid coating the fries wasn't ketchup.

Before Miley could do anything - yell for help, try to sit up, punch the Happy Meal on its chest, anything - it shoved the box of fries into her mouth.

The entire box of fries. Box included.

"Mmnfgh?!" Miley's heart felt like it totally stopped, and nope, it wasn't because of the 500 calories. Did they… seriously just… "Mnnghhh!"

She looked at the Happy Meal with pleading, tearful eyes. It hurt. The salt was burning her throat and she felt like she was going to fucking cry. A living Happy Meal was forcing her to fucking blowjob a fucking large fry.

Kill me. Please.

Maybe she could scare them off? With a deep inhale through her nostrils, she forced out the most wretched, muffled shriek she possibly could, vibrating the box of fries.

Didn't do jack.

Well, other than give the Happy Meals an amusing little sight to smirk at. The Happy Meal box holding the fries started to push it further down Miley's gullet, stretching the girl's lips to the point where tears of agony dribbled down her cheeks. Was it possible for lips to stretch so much, they snap...?

She was actually at the point where she struggled to breathe around the box stuffed in her throat. "Please take it out!" she begged, but it sounded more like "Hrrngfhg!" She could feel some of the fries start to tip out of the box, and slide down her throat. It burned.

And then - oh god - the Happy Meal box had the nerve to pinch her nose, completely cutting off her oxygen supply. Did they want her to spit or swallow? Spit or swallow?!

With a weak cry, desperate to breathe again, Miley let her skull conk against the floor and swallowed the box of fries.

Cardboard and all.

Felt like a knife getting shoved down her esophagus. Once it landed in her stomach, the heartburn immediately kicked in. "P.. Please," she panted out, weakly reaching a hand out to the Happy Meal sitting on her chest. "Y'guys… had enough already, right?" She knew they could hear, she knew they were sentient.

She prayed they had a sense of morality.

In that moment, all her hopes were snatched out of her hands, shat on, and tossed down the shitter. The Happy Meals were upon her.

She found herself almost completely nude, her clothing torn apart. She was forced to position herself ass up, face down, on the McDonald's floor. The Happy Meals surrounded her. Staring. Thinking of what to do next.

But did they even have the capability to think? Or were they acting upon pure instinct?

She heard footsteps behind her. Twisting her neck, she looked behind herself, catching a glance of a Happy Meal box holding a cup of coffee in its white, glovelike hand.

It removed the lid, and slowly began to tilt the cup towards her ass.

Miley wasn't gonna lie here and take it. With a shaky grunt, she got up on her knee, just about to make a mad dash outta here. Totally not giving a shit if she was stripped bare. She needed to get out of here. Now.

Well, she would've done that, if a pair of Happy Meals didn't grab her wrists and fucking snap her bones like they were a pair of pretzels. "AUUGHHGH!" Until the pain died down - and god knows how long that'd take - she was going nowhere fast.

Like a dollop of vomit atop a shit sundae, Miley's agony was perfectly complimented by the sensation of steaming-hot coffee (with whipped cream!) getting poured down her asscheeks.

"HYAAAAUGHHHH!"

Her cheek collapsed against the cold tiled floor, giving her just a moment's relief from the burning pain searing throughout her nervous system. Especially in her ass.

She's never going to McDonald's ever again.

Miley suddenly felt something pushing at her lips.

Ooohhh no, not this shit again- But this time, it was a penis. A real, fleshy, human penis.

It was attached to the Happy Meal box's… crotch? Yeah. Let's go with that. Miley looked around - all the Happy Meals had spontaneously sprouted gigantic, veiny dongs.

She was as good as fucked.

"Gawd, no…" If she could move her arms, she would've buried her face into them. So, all she could do now was feel their hungry eyes upon her, creeping closer and closer, their weiners dangling disgustingly as they stepped towards her nude, helpless body.

She was their Happy Meal.

"Mmmngh-" It was a little easier for her to take a supersized dingaling, after swallowing an entire large box of fries, but her throat still felt like it was all scraped up from the outside in. "Mmmhnnh…"

Two dicks. Two gigantic dicks, were stuffed up her poophole. She was actually getting gang raped by fucking Happy Meal boxes.

"Nnnfghm-!" She could feel something leaking into her ass, coming from the pair of sex-sausages ravaging her cunt. Pre-cum…? Sure, fine, okay. Not like she had anything to lose by assuming the Happy Meal Boxes could ejaculate.

Eugh, every time they pulled out, and then thrusted back in, it sounded like she was farting… Squelch squelch squelch.

She could feel their hands upon her trembling, heated body. Rubbing, squeezing, groping. Especially down around her scalded ass and her pulsating vagina.

Miley was reduced to a sobbing, trembling mess, gazing upon the featureless McDonald's ceiling.

Despite the pain that plagued her - her burns, her broken wrists, her torn asshole, her cramping stomach trying to digest a glob of fries and cardboard - the pressure of the two McDicks upon her prostate were simply too much to bear, and it wasn't long before the pair of Happy Meal boxes dp'ing her brought her to orgasm, her strands of cum mixing in with the lukewarm coffee pooled around her legs.

"Mnnhhm!" She let out a pathetic wail around the phallus she was blowjobbing, her cheeks practically stained with her own tears. If the Happy Meal hadn't pulled out right then, Miley likely would've passed out from hyperventilation, it was SO INTENSE.

Then she felt it.

As soon as the Happy Meal climaxed on her face, Miley could taste something… strange. Strong, salty. Kinda tasted like relish. She brought up a limp-wristed hand towards her cheeks, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

Just as she feared. Special sauce.

"Euuhhh-" She could feel them ejaculate the sauce into her asshole. "T-That's fucking disgusting, noo…"

They pulled out, and Miley looked behind herself at her ruined ass. It was leaking a mix of blood and orangey-pink sauce, with little chunks of green relish, and was blending with the coffee, to create a most ungodly sight to behold.

And then she could feel their tongues lapping up the mess splurting from her ass. The coffee, the sauce, her cum- Miley crashed her face against the ground, breaking her nose, but she didn't care. Their tongues- those Happy Meals- they felt so warm, so wet, so… hyper-realistic.

"Uuuhn, n-nooo-!"

Could it get any worse? Really? Honestly- Oh. Wait a god damned second.

Miley released a startled squeal, feeling a sudden pang coursing through her chest. It was different than the heartburn. More concentrated in her boobs…

"Oh god oh god oh god motherfuck-" It was starting to really, really hurt now.

The Happy Meals were staring at her. They knew. They knew she wanted to grab at her chest area, rub it, anything, to quell the pang. They knew she couldn't do that with her broken wrists.

So, in a show of mercy, they decided to do the massaging for her.

The pair of Happy Meals behind her grabbed onto Miley's hips and pulled her up, into a kneeling position. The movement was so sudden, Miley was immediately hit by a surge of nausea - but, fortunately, she was able to swallow her vomit. Still burned her throat, anyways.

They started to grope her pectorals.

Miley glanced down at her chest, unable to do anything but let the Happy Meals tweak her boobs.

She could feel things bouncing around inside her breasts. The Happy Meals had been massaging her - milking her - and coaxing clumpy white liquid to dribble from her nipples.

It smelled like melted vanilla ice cream…

But something was blocking the flow.

"Puh… Please-!" Miley gasped, grabbing onto one of the Happy Meals, with as much strength as her injured hand would allow. "I-It hurts- N-Not so hard, please-!"

Her boob slits dilated, desperately trying to force out whatever was stuck inside her mammary glands. The Happy Meals simply ignored Miley's pleas, eerily silent as ever. They kept rubbing, squeezing, grinning. Seeing how much their cow could squart out.

Splurt.

Miley screamed as something solid came out. She was so distracted by that surge of relief, she didn't even bother to see what it was. But, eventually, she glanced down at her lap- and nearly had a heart attack.

It was a blue M&M.

She could feel them now. M&M's were inside her breasts.

So, it wasn't milk her breasts were squirting out. It was an M&M McFlurry.

Nice!

"Auughhh…" Miley couldn't take it anymore- She wanted to claw off her boobs, her breast tissue, bleed it all out, everything. Just to escape the agony. "I-I can't take it- I wanna dieee…"

A Happy Meal walked up behind her, knocking her onto her knees again.

But that wasn't enough for 'em, ohhh no! Together, they cooperated- manhandling the poor, abused pop star, rolling her onto her back.

Completely exposing her everything to them. And she couldn't do anything to stop them. Nothing.

"P-Please… i-it still hurts… don't stop…" With her weakened arm, she covered her pair of McFlurry-filled breasts. The pressure ached, but she wanted to preserve whatever crumb of modesty she still had.

A Happy Meal was pushing something into her asshole.

Miley immediately glanced down at her loins- It wasn't a dick, she was sure of that. Way too small, and those McDong's were anything but.

Chicken nuggets.

It was shoving chicken nuggets into her anus.

"OHHH PLEASE, GOD!"

Miley lost it…

Nugget after nugget, the Happy Meal picked them out of a box and shoved them into Miley's forbidden caverns. She was all nice and loosened up from taking a pair of big red cocks, and the secret sauce was still nice and moist, for a good lubricant. Didn't even need any Honey Mustard!

Miley nearly choked, as another Happy Meal stuffed a Big Mac down her throat, silencing the whore. Again…? Well, on the bright side, it wasn't in its fucking box.

"Mmfngh-!" she pleaded, roughly translated to "Take 'em out!". What a horrible, depressing waste of McNuggets… It wasn't like she was ever gonna eat them after getting them stuffed up her anal cavity, right?

...right?

She bit down on the Big Mac. Swallowed half. "Augfghh!" Swallowed the other half. Her esophagus was cleared up just in time for her to scream, as the Happy Meal shoved its porker into her cavernous cunt.

How many McNuggets was that? Felt like a ten piece…

"TELL ME!"

Miley screeched, gazing into her rapist's ocean-tinted hues. Although the Happy Meal kept thrusting, pounding the stuffed nuggets until they were nothing more than mush, it seemed to be listening to the poor, forsaken pop star's monologue.

"I… I am a loyal customer, n-not just at this Mick D's, but around the world! And you- you do this to me?! What the ever-loving fuck did I do to get this treatment?! N-Noo, seriously, tell me-" She would've grabbed onto the Happy Meal box, if she could.

Unfortunately, she was splayed out on the floor, like a lab specimen. "What have I done- Did I piss off some employee? Something like that?! I-I'm sorry, and I'll atone for it any way I can- JUST NOT LIKE THIS! PLEASE!"

The Happy Meal box kept thrusting, and eventually, reached its grubby hand around to fondle Miley's vagina. The others kept squeezing at her swollen, irritated breasts.

But with Miley on her back, they were essentially fighting against gravity- every time an M&M was almost completely squeezed out, it'd get sucked right back into her boob.

Miley was completely out of breath - she'd said all she wanted to say, all she could say, and that was that. Didn't accomplish anything. But that's how life worked, sometimes.

"Hnnhhh-" She bucked her hips upwards, completely unable to stop herself from giving into the Happy Meal's pleasures. It wasn't long before she squarted out her girl-mayonnaise, feeling a painful, pleasurable tingle throughout her body.

Shortly thereafter, the Happy Meal box filled her innards with that deliciously tangy special sauce, completely coating the mashed-up chicken nuggets.

As soon as the box pulled out, Miley let out a shaky grunt, her anus completely evacuating its contents.

A flood of special sauce-flavored McMush splurted out, splattering all over the floor and nearby walls. It was brown-tinted, too - making way for a flood of rich, frothy diarrhea. It was salty, it was stinky, it was beautiful.

"Nnhm… ooohhh… t-that felt… good…"

Her head conked against the floor. She was completely exhausted.

It wasn't long before her vision faded to black.

The Happy Meals gathered around. One of them grinned at the others, and started to chuckle, prodding at Miley's juicy, McFlurry-stuffed breasts.

"It is time."

With their glove-like paws, a couple boxes grabbed onto Miley's ankles, while another group divided itself into two, and held onto her broken wrists. They carried her away, leaving her mess to stain the floor.

"Mmnfgh…"

Miley awoke quite some time later. Her skin was hot, clammy, her head was pounding, and-

She was on the floor in some kind of kitchen? No, hold on, it looked way too familiar… Was this the McDonald's kitchen?

What.

"Nngh-" Miley tried to sit up, but it felt like her body was pinned to the floor. As if there was something seated upon her chest weighing her down. "Nn… Auugh-!"

It was squirming. It felt like a square block. A square block lodged inside her fucking chest.

Before she could tilt her head, to get a closer look at the source of her pain, her body began to spasm. And something shattered her ribcage, erupting from her heart in a gore-geous shower of blood and plasma.

"EUUUAAGHHGHGH!"

Splutter.

. . .

Her exposed innards were already starting to attract flies.

Miley could feel her life slipping away. Her vision was clouded with white. She knew it was the end of the line for her. She knew. The last thing she ever saw? The thing she gave 'birth' to, who stole her life from her?

A motherfucking Happy Meal box.


End file.
